El tiempo es un impulso
by musguita
Summary: Hay algo maquiavélico en esa sonrisa. Como si Edward Cullen estuviese hecho de un montón de cosas malas y excitantes.


**El tiempo es un impulso.**

**I.**

-¡Me parece genial! En serio, es una noticia fantástica.  
-¿De verdad? –pregunta Edward.  
-De verdad –ríe.- ¿Por qué debería no alegrarme? Es lo que has querido desde hace años y bueno, Bella es un poco joven para casarse pero tú ya tienes edad…  
-Para haberme casado tres o cuatro veces –apunta.  
-Exacto.  
Le han dicho que no es estrictamente necesario que les odie, que solo con no relacionarse con ellos bastará. Pero Seth no es capaz de no ser amigo de alguien que le hace reír, que no le trata como el resto de las personas adultas que conoce o en realidad como todo el mundo. Para Edward, Seth es simplemente Seth. Le gusta eso de no ser el pequeño de la manada todo el tiempo. Incluso se siente más maduro.  
-Entonces, ¿la vas a convertir? –pregunta, en voz baja porque es el tipo de preguntas que no tiene claro si debería hacer.  
Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente con Edward para adivinar algunas de sus reacciones. A veces, cuando algo le frustra, baja la cabeza ligeramente y frunce un poco los labios. Los silencios con su amigo le han enseñado a observar los pequeños detalles que definen las cosas que importan de verdad.  
Es otro atardecer en medio de la tregua y tiene la extraña sensación de que es más frágil que nunca. Las olas parecen decir lo mismo.  
-Sí.  
-Eso pensaba. Es romántico, ¿no? Eso de pasar el resto de vuestra vida juntos. Y seguro que se os ocurren un montón de cosas para que no sea aburrido.  
Edward no dice nada y Seth presiente que es otro de esos momentos en los que debería haber cerrado la boca.

**II.**

Edward no le cree cuando dice que odia el verano.  
-¿Sabes cuál es mi temperatura corporal de por sí? En verano es incluso peor. Se me pega la ropa al cuerpo y es como si estuviese ardiendo todo el santo día. Es horrible.  
-Daba por hecho que te gustaba el calor.  
-Que va. ¿Por qué te crees que soy amigo tuyo? Es como ir con un cubito de hielo enorme. Es fresquito.  
Seth se ríe entre dientes. Le coge la mano y la apoya en su frente.  
-Arg –se queja.- ¿No te importaría vivir sin esta mano? Me vendría la mar de bien –comenta entre risas.  
-Me da que la voy a necesitar.  
-Eso me parecía.  
Seth le suelta de la muñeca y Edward deja la mano donde está. Su amigo gira la cabeza hacia él y sonríe.  
-Lo de que soy tu amigo solo por lo frío que estás no es cierto –dice.  
-Ya lo sé, Seth.  
-Entonces puedes quitar la mano.  
El hecho es que a él no le importa dejarla. Ni le cansa ni le incomoda. Es de esas cosas que suelen ocurrir con Seth y que con otras personas sería completamente incorrecto. No deja de resultar extraño y nuevo y en ocasiones se pregunta dónde estará el límite de su relación. Pero con Seth pasa y está bien.  
Al final deja la deja caer a un lado.  
Seth se recuesta sobre la toalla y Edward observa el mar. Parece un atardecer triste.

**III.**

El día que recibe la invitación se da cuenta. El papel no es demasiado fino, está escrita a mano con tinta negra y al acercarla a la nariz huele a Alice. Seth no suele pensar en esas cosas, en el futuro y todo lo que ello implica. Es tan consciente de los cambios que tiene ganas de vomitar. Se pregunta qué pasará con los atardeceres. Si ese será el último o el primero de muchos que no tendrán nada que ver con él.  
-¿Os vais a quedar en Forks?  
Edward levanta la vista del libro. A Seth le gusta ir a la playa a última hora, nadar un poco y esperar a que se haga de noche. Edward siempre le acompaña con un libro y lee mientras él se da un baño.  
-Bella y tú, cuando os caséis. ¿Vais a iros a otra ciudad, no sé, viviréis como nómadas o qué?  
-La verdad es que nunca lo hemos hablado.  
-¿Lo dices en serio?  
Deja el libro a un lado y se gira hacia él.  
-¿Por qué te parece tan extraño?  
-Porque tú lo planeas todo. No haces nada sin haberlo pensado dos veces.  
-Lo que quieres decir es que no soy impulsivo –dice y ladea la cabeza.  
-No creo que sea la primera vez que te lo dicen –se defiende.  
-Ya veo.  
No sabe si lo está imaginando pero juraría que está ofendido. Edward le mira por el rabillo del ojo y se mantiene callado. El sol apenas se deja ver entre las olas y las nubes y el cielo se ha teñido de naranjas, violetas y grises. Dentro de media hora se irá a casa sin saber qué ha cambiado.  
Edward se levanta de pronto, mira hacia el horizonte y luego fija la vista en él, con una media sonrisa que a Seth le pone los pelos de punta. Le entra la risa al pensar que es así como mira a sus presas antes de matarlas. Hay algo maquiavélico en esa sonrisa. Como si Edward Cullen estuviese hecho de un montón de cosas malas y excitantes.  
Entonces echa a corres y se zambulle en el mar vestido. Seth se acerca a la orilla y espera un minuto hasta que por fin aparece con el pelo mojado y la ropa de marca estropeada. Es una imagen imperfecta de su amigo que jamás pensó que vería.  
-¡Eso no ha sido impulsivo! –vocifera.- ¡Lo has pensado antes de hacerlo!  
Edward se ríe y chapotea mientras el sol desaparece a su espalda.

**IV.**

Es la primera tormenta de verano.  
-Deberíamos haber ido a tu casa, está cerca –dice Seth.  
Cuando ha empezado a llover han corrido hacia una cueva que Seth le enseñó un día a principios de mes. De aquello ha pasado mes y medio y queda casi menos tiempo para la boda.  
-La verdad es que no me apetecía ir a casa ahora mismo, Seth.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Porque prefiero estar aquí.  
-Oh.

**VI.**

A dos semanas y tres días de la boda, Seth se da cuenta de otra cosa. Su madre está charlando con Edward en la cocina sobre los preparativos, lo encantada que está de que les haya invitado y de la buena influencia que tiene sobre su hijo. Seth no sabe qué tipo de influencia puede haber ejercido su amigo sobre él. No es que sea diferente a como era antes de conocerle, que no lea lo mismo que leía antes o haya algo que pueda hacerla pensar así. Seguramente es algo que dicen todas las madres a Edward Cullen. Su madre no tiene por qué ser la única mujer del mundo que no cede ante el encanto del vampiro.  
Hay un golpe suave en la puerta y se abre.  
-Hola, Seth –asoma la cabeza.  
-Ajá, hola –contesta, frente al espejo y estrujando lo que debería ser un nudo simple de corbata.  
Edward sonríe condescendiente y se acerca a él.  
-Deja que te ayude.  
Seth le deja deshacer su intento de nudo y levanta la barbilla para no molestar. Las manos de Edward apenas le rozan. Nota como el aire se enfría alrededor de su cuello pero es agradable.  
-Ya está –anuncia Edward diez segundos después.  
Seth pasa los dedos por el nudo.  
-Gracias.  
-No es tan difícil.  
Si hay algo que Seth odia más que el verano es no saber qué decir. Le hace sentir estúpido y siempre le ocurre en la más tonta y simple de las situaciones. Es como si se le olvidase lo que es relacionarse con normalidad durante un periodo de tiempo suficiente como para parecer el mayor de los idiotas.  
Edward le mira como si no esperase que dijese nada, como si de verdad no importase y no pensase que Seth es bobo. Que algo falla en esa cabeza llena de serrín que tiene según Leah y alguno de los miembros de la manada.  
-La única vez que me he puesto corbata fue en el funeral de mi padre y me ayudó mi tío –suelta.  
Hay un cambio imperceptible pero notable para él en el rostro de Edward. Justo cuando pensaba que no era posible que un vampiro estuviese más tenso, va él y le demuestra que sí lo es.  
-Bueno, tengo que irme. Hasta luego, Seth –le mira una última vez antes de salir de la habitación.  
Seth desafloja el nudo de la corbata, se la quita y la tira contra la puerta.

**VII.**

-Solo quería darte las gracias.  
Edward mira hacia dentro un momento antes de cerrar la puerta.  
-No hacía falta que vinieses, Seth. Y menos tan tarde.  
-No importa, quiero decir, vosotros no dormís así que qué más da.  
-Vamos.  
Le coge por el brazo y se adentran en el bosque que hay a la izquierda de la casa. Se cruza de brazos y espera. Seth camina de un lado para otro, pensando en tantas cosas a la vez que ni se plantea intentar averiguar de qué se trata o escuchar sus pensamientos.  
Se para frente a él.  
-¿Van a cambiar las cosas?  
Últimamente Seth habla como si no fuese él. Le pone nervioso porque en el fondo sigue siendo él mismo. Lo sabe porque es imposible no escucharle a veces, porque siempre dice lo que piensa. Pero ahora es como si hablase de cosas que ni ha pensado o que prefiere no pensar.  
-¿Qué va a cambiar, Seth?  
-Te vas a casar, todo va a cambiar.  
-Eso no cambia nada.  
-¡Claro que cambia! –dice.- Cambia porque algún día alguien se preguntará qué pasa con vosotros, por qué no envejeceréis y os iréis y me abandonarás. Y puede que para ti eso funcione porque lleváis años haciéndolo, pero yo no soy así. Yo estoy harto de que todo el mundo que quiero me abandone.  
Edward intenta calmarle pero Seth le aparta de un manotazo.  
-¡Y no me digas que es mentira, maldita sea! ¡No soy tonto! Sé que acabará pasando.  
Se frota los ojos con ambas manos y respira con fuerza.  
-Déjalo –dice, con voz débil.- Olvida lo que he dicho.  
Edward le coge por las muñecas y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos.  
-Escúchame, Seth. Nada va a cambiar entre tú y yo. Y aunque tengamos que irnos en el futuro, no significa que te vaya a abandonar. No podría hacerlo. Ni siquiera lo he pensado.  
Cuando Seth habla de impulsos sabe bien de lo que está hablando. Se le da bien eso de hacer cosas sin pensarlo dos veces o ninguna si es el caso. Le besa apretando los labios contra los suyos, las mejillas húmedas y pensando _"ya me has abandonado"._

**VIII.**

Dos días después de que Sam dejase a Leah la encontró borracha en el pequeño jardín que hay en la parte trasera de su casa. Le dijo: "dicen que beber ayuda a olvidar". Leah podría haberse convertido en una alcohólica si de verdad creyese en ello. Tal vez solo se refería a que ayuda a olvidar durante el tiempo en el que bebes. Es mejor que nada. Además, una boda es la excusa perfecta para emborracharse sin tener que dar ninguna explicación.  
Tres copas de champán después y una botella de vino blanco en la mano, Seth se esconde en uno de los aparentemente miles de baños que tiene la casa de los Cullen. Se moja la cara y la nuca y se siente en la bañera, con las piernas colgando y la cabeza apoyada contra la pared.  
Se oye una risa ligera y demasiado rítmica para ser normal.  
Abre los ojos y trata de enfocar la vista. Conocería ese bulto en cualquier parte. En realidad también conocería la risa pero por un momento ha pensado que tan solo eran los efectos del alcohol. Hasta que no le coge del brazo y le empuja hacia arriba para sacarle de la bañera piensa que el bulto tampoco es real.  
Le acerca un taburete y le sienta en él.  
-Llevo media hora buscándote.  
-Pues yo no me he movido –su voz le suena ronca y pastosa.  
-Te apesta el aliento.  
-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto. No es que huela mejor, ¿no?  
Edward vuelve a reír.  
-Me voy a ir, Seth.  
-Suenas muy dramático. Es tu luna de miel, hombre, anímate.  
- Me voy a ir, Seth –repite.- Pero antes quería decirte algo y no sé si te acordarás mañana…  
-Escríbeme una carta.  
-Pensé que en este estado estarías más callado. Escúchame bien. Hace mucho me preguntaste si iba a convertir a Bella y yo te dije que sí. Lo que no te dije es que jamás te podría hacer eso a ti. Tú no puedes ser como yo, Seth. No lo entiendes, pero serás tú el que me abandones.  
-Odio cuando te pones así. No te preocupes por mí, ¿vale? No pasa nada. Vete a tu luna de miel y, ya sabes –termina con una risa.  
-No cambies, Seth.  
-¿Para qué iba a hacerlo?  
Edward le levanta y le sujeta por los hombros.  
-Para nada –le abraza.- Te voy a echar de menos.  
Seth le da una palmadita en la espalda.  
-Yo también.  
No le dice nada más. Espera a que se vaya, a no oír el motor del coche ni los gritos de "buen viaje" de los invitados para pensar. Para convencerse de que tendrá que aprender a fingir y a esconder ciertas cosas hasta que las haya olvidado.

**Fin.**


End file.
